A Loving Family
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and his family form a routine after their baby's birth. Please read annd review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Loving Family

Just a few hours after Sloan's birth the family came to meet him. The kids all crowded excitedly around Nick who sat in a rocking chair holding the baby in his arms.

"Him big dada." Jasmine told Nick.

"Yeah he is isn't he?" Nick asked with a smile.

"Him cute." Johnna said, a sentiment which big brother Houston echoed.

Karlie stared at the baby for a minute or so as if deciding what to make of him and then she broke out into a wide smile and clapped her little hands happily which was adorable to everyone that witnessed it.

The kids all took a turn holding the baby although none of them lasted long because the baby was so heavy.

After all of the family had gotten a chance to hold the new addition everyone went home so Jackie could rest.

A few days later the family was settling nicely into a routine at home. Sloan was a dream baby, he never fussed except for when he was hungry. When he was hungry though Jackie guessed the people in Pahrump could hear him he was so loud.

The kids had all been wonderful with the new baby, each one of them eager to help Jackie, Nick, or anyone else that was caring for the baby at the time.

Nick's parents had been a huge help, Jill would even gladly get up in the middle of the night to feed the baby, something Jackie appreciated. On more than one occasion in the middle of the night Jackie had gotten up to feed the new little one and found her mother in law already in the nursery ready to help. Jackie told her that she didn't need to do that but Jill would insist that Jackie go back to bed. If Jackie still argued Jill would playfully tell her that she was interfering on her and her grandson's bonding time and would tell Jackie leave.

Jackie's parents also had been a big help, they would come over once a day, bring the family dinner so Nick or Jackie wouldn't have to cook, spend a little time with the kids and then leave. Usually they would be spending a lot more time with the kids but they wanted to give Nick's parents time with the kids since they didn't get to see them nearly as often as Jackie's parents did.

"No food Sone, you too big." Jasmine said one afternoon as she covered her ears to drown out her baby brother's hungry cries.

"You don't want me to feed the baby because he's too big?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah, him too big."

"But sweetheart he's hungry." Jackie told her.

"Him too big mama." Jasmine insisted as she gave the baby a sympathetic yet unwavering look.

Jackie chuckled, she knew Jasmine's heart was in the right place but Jackie obviously did not take Jasmine's advice to starve the poor baby.

Later the same afternoon the entire family was sitting in the living room with one another.

"Mama, baby Sone play with me?" Houston asked, holding his toy cars, as the baby lay sleeping in Jackie's arms.

"Oh sweetheart baby Sloan is too little to play with you right now but pretty soon he'll get bigger and play with you all the time." Jackie told the little boy with a smile.

Houston appeared like he was going to cry.

"Buddy don't be sad, pretty soon he'll play with you and you can teach him all sorts of stuff, like how to play with your cars and trains, and how to swim, and how to ride a tricycle." Jackie assured him.

"Until then daddy will play with you." Nick said as he immediately got up off of the couch and sat down on the floor by his oldest son.

Houston grinned widely and handed Nick one of his toy cars.

"Let's race um." Nick told the little boy.

Houston giggled and gave his car a hard shove while Nick only pushed his a little ways so Houston would win.

"You won." Nick declared with a smile.

Houston got a huge proud smile on his face.

They raced the cars again but this time Nick won.

"Would anyone care for some coffee?" Jill asked the group.

"I would please." Jackie said.

"Me too." Nick said.

"Me too, I'll come help you." Roger offered.

"We'll come out there though so the kids can have some juice." Jackie said.

"Ok." Jill said.

"We'll be out in just a minute." Nick said as he and Houston lined up their cars again so they could race them one more time. Jackie and the other kids stayed in the living room to watch the final race.

While out in the kitchen preparing the coffee Jill looked over at her husband and smiled.

"What?" Roger asked, seeing the look on her face.

"We've raised a terrific son, he's got an awesome and noble job but more importantly he is a wonderfully loving husband and father. You can tell that he absolutely adores Jackie just by the way he looks at her and she feels the exact same way about him, that's obvious, and as much as they love each other those kids are without question their number one priority which in my book is the perfect family. Nick has done incredibly well for himself."

The End!


End file.
